


Interrupted

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Five And One, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Clint and Phil were interrupted during sexy times and one time they got back at everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**1\. Tony**

Clint groaned into Phil's mouth at the sharp nip on his lower lip. Phil growled back at him, rolling over so he was on top.

Their bedroom door slammed open.

They jumped away from each other.

"Hey Legolas. Was it you that left the red briefs on the kitchen table? Because Steve is having a wholly conniption and accusing me, which is hilarious." Tony eyed their positions from the threshold of the door, lips curling into a smirk. "Oops. Looks like neither one of you wears briefs then. Have fun!" he chirped, exiting the room once again.

Phil and Clint shared a long suffering look.

There goes the mood.

"I should go make sure that Steve isn't too upset." Phil straightened his shirt, and pulled his pants back on.

Just like that, it was all business again.

**2\. Steve**

Clint bit on Phil's lower lip, tugging lightly. Phil growled, rutting against his thigh. Clint leaned forward, pushing him down the hall and towards their room.

Before they could completely reach their room, one of the many other rooms lining the hall opened. Steve's eyes widened and he made a very unmanly squeak.

"My-my apologies. I did-didn't mean-" Steve shook his head, jumping back into his room and slamming the door in their faces. Clint sighed.

"We should probably go make sure he isn't permantley scarred, right?" Clint's resigned tone told him that he already knew the answer to that.

Phil gestured to the door, letting Clint go first.

It was going to be a long night, and not in a good way.

**3\. Thor**

"No more throwing yourself off of buildings." Phil snapped at him the instant he saw him. Sitwell was handling the debriefing, so that meant that Phil had no reason to not slam him against the wall of the hellicarrier and attach their lips together.

Phil scrabbled at his top, managing to pull it over Clint's head. Clint started to undo Phil's tie, but before he could get far he was interrupted.

"Is this a common after battle ritual shield brothers?" Thor grinned at them as he made his way down the hall, before shedding his top. "I shall join you!" Clint raised a curious eyebrow at Phil. Phil stared stoicly back. Clint sighed.

"Sorry buddy. No such luck." Clint slipped his own shirt back on, clapping Thor on the back as he exited the room.

**4\. Bruce**

Clint arched his back upwards as Phil ran feather light fingertips over his back. Phil chuckled under his breath.

"So ticklish…" he murmured, leaned forward and pressing a warm kiss to Clint's jaw. Clint chuckled too.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" he declared dramatically. Phil rolled his eyes, but affectionately pulled him closer. Clint slipped his hands into Phil's hair, pressing their lips together.

A throat clearing interrupted them. Clint groaned, burying his face into Phil's neck.

"Dr. Banner. Apologies." Phil led them away. Bruce nodded to them, pointedly avoiding looking at them. Clint pulled away from Phil as the door shut.

"Why?" he whined. Phil shook his head, ruffling Clint's hair affectionately.

"This is good. I just remembered that I still have to fill out some of the paperwork from the Hulk's rampage on the Dunkin Donuts." Phil nodded.

"No!" Clint objected, grabbing Phil's arm. He was dragged along for a few seconds before Phil managed to shake him off. He dropped his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

**5\. Natasha**

It was the couch this time, which was okay because supposedly no one was home. Clint held most of his weight off of Phil as he ravaged his neck. Phil bucked up slightly, and Clint growled, biting down on his neck.

A metallic sound reached their ears and they both immediately looked up. Natasha glanced back at them from where she was sitting in the arm chair next to the couch. She shook her head.

"Oh, you can ignore me." She turned her attention back to sharpening her knives. Clint took a deep, calming breath, but Phil spoke.

"I thought you were all going out to dinner." Phil stated, the implied 'what the hell are you doing here' was obvious. She shrugged.

"We were. But the restaurant was attacked by giant red bees and had to close. Don't worry, we handled it." She assured them. Clint made begging eyes at Phil, but the other man ignored him, leaning up and pushing Clint up with him.

"Mission debrief now. Call the others."

Clint groaned, head dropping down to his chest.

**+1. Phlint**

"BULL SHIT. I AM DONE!"

The Avengers jumped as Clint came storming into the room. He pointed to everyone once.

"You. All. Out. Now."

"Clint." Phil walked into the room, giving him a warning glare. Clint shook his head.

"Uh, Katniss darling, my tower. You can't kick me out." Tony grinned at him. Clint glared at him, before taking a deep breath.

"Fine. Stay. I don't care." He whipped around, grabbing Phil by the tie and pressing him against the wall.

"Cli-" Phil attempted to object, but soon enough Clint had him distracted. They made out passionately, full of moans and groans. The other Avengers shifted awkwardly.

"I have some stuff to do in the lab." Bruce stood, he pat Tony on the shoulder. "I could use some help." He told the other genius. Tony shrugged him off, eyes still locked on Phil and Clint.

"No thanks, I'm good." Bruce rolled his eyes, pulling Tony on his feet. They left the room to the sound of Tony's whining.

"Training!" Steve suddenly blurted. "Thor! Training! Now!" Thor grinned boisterously.

"Yes Captain! I would love to!" They exited the room to the sound of Thor's enthusiastic battle prep speech.

Natasha stayed put, flipping through her magazine and relaxing on the couch.

Oh, don't worry. She lifted her feet from the middle of the couch before Phil and Clint could land on them.


End file.
